Honest Goods
by LeaveTheFrontPorch
Summary: Kristoff goes on his longest harvesting expedition since being with Anna and finds the cold, lonely nights the perfect time to think about her. Anna gives him a special welcome home when he returns.


Kristoff woke to the muffled sound of laughter. He stared up at the inside of his dark tent, his nose numb with cold. Shrugging out of his bedroll, he stood and stretched, trying to work the ache out of his shoulders. Today was the last day harvesting after being gone four weeks straight. They would head back to Arendelle tomorrow. He could hardly wait.

Since meeting Anna, he had never been away from her this long. It had been towards the end of the first week of the large expedition when it suddenly hit him; it would be another grueling three weeks before he would see her again. Talk to her, hear that she was ok, kiss her, hug her, touch her. Ever since that realization he had thought about her every moment since. He worked twice as hard, not only to expedite the trip as much as possible, but to keep his mind and body occupied. If he was exhausted enough, he would fall right to sleep as soon as his head hit the floor of his tent.

The sound of laughter this morning was indeed unusual at this point in their journey. Tempers were running high and patience thin among the harvesters. They missed their wives and sweethearts too. There was never relief from the bitter cold. Day and night, it was a constant battle to keep warm against the howling winds and the powder fine snow that found its way under gloves and into boots.

They finished breakfast and struck out early, arriving at the beautiful aquamarine lake just as the sun was rising over the high mountain peaks. Several men ran ahead to take core samples and determine where the ice was thickest and clearest. Kristoff unharnessed the horses from the wagon and hooked them up to the ice plow. He watched the sun rise swiftly over the whiteness of the mountains, casting brilliant colors across the sky, illuminating the brilliant, shining lake. He thought of Anna, and wished with a pang that she could be there with him, watching the sun rise.

The all clear was given. Kristoff guided his team to the lake edge. As often as they did this, the horses still had an instinctive fear of walking on the ice and stamped and snorted in protest. Kristoff was grateful for Sven who was far less timid and always bolstered the confidence of whatever horse he happened to be harnessed with. Slowly and carefully they made their way, the spiked shoes sank into the crusty surface with a crunch, the ice groaned and creaked under their weight. Kristoff dug the tip of the cutter into the surface and urged the team on. They strained against the harness, finally sinking the blade all the way into the surface. Kristoff's strong hands guided the plow; his feet were sure and steady as he followed behind them, pushing as they pulled. Several hours later, the allotted section of the lake was completely scored into large blocks.

Kristoff returned Sven and the draft horse to shore before returning to the lake with his ice coker, a long steel tool which looked like a three pronged fork at the far end. He joined the line of other men along the perforated blocks and began skillfully ramming the coker in between sections of ice, separating the places that hadn't been cut by the blade of the plow. Over and over he shoved the coker down, yanking hard with his strong arms and shoulders against the steel handle until all the ice was split into large, floating chunks.

Kristoff adjusted his footing and took a deep breath. This was by far the most difficult part. With a mighty heave, he flexed his arms, pushed in and yanked up on the block of ice. The sharp tongs pierced the smooth slippery sides of the ice block as it reluctantly parted from the frigid water before coming to rest against Kristoff's knee. He adjusted his grip and threw the block behind him so he could carry it on his back, his hands gripping the tongs over his shoulder. Every muscle in his body was tight and flexed as he carried the block closer to shore so they could be chopped into smaller pieces.

Being one of the youngest and strongest, Kristoff did more of the lifting, leaving the cleaving to the older men. He didn't mind. After the first few blocks, it became easier. He settled into a steady rhythm and block after block was grasped and yanked out of the water in similar fashion. The more ice that was displaced, the harder he had to concentrate and focus all of his attention on the careful balance of his weight, how it shifted when he removed the massive block. He had to pay close attention and be mindful of every creak, every crack, every chip that floated away or sank under the surface. He had to constantly read the ice, the water, the air. Looking for any hint or sign that the integrity of the ice would fail, plunging him and the other men into the frigid waters below, from which they stood a very good chance of never returning.

Sweat ran down his temples and between his shoulder blades. His clothes were saturated. He hadn't been out of them in almost four weeks and he had worked up this kind of sweat almost every day. His breath came in steady streams of cold air, burning his lungs. His chest heaved, his back clenched with the weight it bore. His feet and hands were numb; battered and bruised from slamming against ice, unable to sense the pain it caused his numbed flesh.

He finally stopped and took a break with the others, leaning against the wagon, he pulled his hat off his head and mopped his face with it, running a hand through his sweat soaked hair. He couldn't feel the tips of his fingers and rubbed them briskly together. They ate a quick lunch before grabbing pick axes and getting back to work. Kristoff swung the axe over his shoulder and with all his strength slammed it down against the block of ice which yielded a small chip. He felt the force of the ice ricochet through his bones. He steeled himself against it and raised the axe for another blow. They continued this way for hours, slowly chipping large blocks into smaller ones until finally they were all ready to be loaded onto the wagons. Kristoff backed the horses up to the shore and as dusk started to settle, began loading the wagon as the other men continued to push blocks up the steep ramp towards him. The sun sank behind the hills on the opposite side of the lake, casting eerie shadows across the forest trail as they made their way inland. They were finally done.

They made camp fairly close by that night, bringing water from the lake up in buckets before it had a chance to refreeze during the night. Kristoff actually joined the other men for stories and jokes around the fire as they tried to regain feeling in their limbs; eating and drinking until it was time for sleep. Spirits were light again as everyone looked forward to returning to warm beds, good meals and soft, welcoming arms. He was jovial as he ruffled Sven's fur before turning in for the night. The hardest work and the most dangerous jobs were over. Now it was just a matter of making it to market and unloading as fast as possible. The sooner it was sold, the sooner they could return home. He smiled to himself at the thought of having a place he considered home, even if it was someone more than somewhere that made it that way.

It wasn't until the fire had died down and laughter turned quiet that the lightness he felt began to drain away from Kristoff like the last days of summer. He stared sleeplessly again at the inside of his tent. Something else was replacing his excitement, something more dire, dark and urgent. Anna's image burned before his eyes despite the darkness. He caught himself replaying every time he had watched her undress, taken in her beautiful naked form; over and over slowly through his mind. Every time he had kissed her soft lips, tasted her skin. He shuddered and his gut clenched tight. He squeezed his eyes shut and he wasn't sure if he was trying to brush the thoughts away, or make them burn stronger.

There in the pitch darkness, all alone, he was growing hard with desire at the thought of her and his frustration with himself was reaching the breaking point. There was no point in thinking about all the things he wanted to do with her when they would be together soon, he reasoned with himself….. But it wasn't soon enough. He could go for quite a while without physical pleasure; he had been used to the lack of it all his life. But he had underestimated how much pleasure he derived from just being around her. From talking and joking and laughing with her. From holding her hand, embracing her, carrying her in his arms. And now without that pleasure; of hearing her clear laughter, of listening to her crazy stories, catching her every time she tripped and fell, he found his need for her was so intense he didn't know what to do with it. He hungrily envisioned himself returning to Arendelle, dumping the wagon of ice in the market and going directly to the castle, charging into Anna's room, finding her there, ready and waiting for him. He would grab her around the waist, kiss her so hard it almost hurt. He would yank her skirts up and her undergarments down- if he didn't just rip them off altogether, and he would pin her against the wall and fuck her hard.

Kristoff groaned and threw an arm over his face. He was burning hot in the cold darkness of his small tent. He sat up suddenly and yanked his sweater and jerkin off for the first time since leaving Arendelle, letting the cold air cool his chest. His nipples perked hard, many weeks of sweat and stench clung to his muscles, taut with frustration. He lay back down, exhaling deeply and returning his arm over his eyes even though the tent was completely dark. He still saw her. She was there, Anna, so clearly. But now her head was tossed back, her red hair cascading over her bare freckled shoulders and arched back, her legs parted as she gripped the chair he had bent her over, grabbing her hips, making her moan as he ran his hands up her body to cup her breasts, moving slow and deep.

He rubbed his sore chest muscles, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. He rubbed lower, looking for the ache he couldn't pinpoint. Rubbing his stomach, then below his navel, pressing deep and hard trying to ease the tension in his gut. Finally he pulled the drawstring of his pants and yanked them down. He grabbed himself roughly with a groan. He was painfully hard. He slowly began fisting himself, running his course hand up and down his thick length, sliding the skin over the sensitive ridge, pressing hard with his thumb. He felt fire course through his veins and his breathing grew harsh. He saw Anna's bright blue eyes, and then saw them flutter shut. His hand was not his hand, but her. Him thrusting into her, buried deep into her as he pressed his face against her leg that was draped over his shoulder, breathing in her scent, moaning against her skin. He would grab her ankles, thrust into her deep and hard before putting his thumb to her and he would rub her swollen flesh, making her gasp and cry and clench around him, he would feel her lose control, feel the warmth of her.

Kristoff was pumping hard now, moaning in agony. He just wanted it to be over with, desperately wanted the tension to subside. He moved his arm from his face long enough to look down at himself. His erection was pink and impossibly hard, slick with the wetness of anticipation. He increased his speed, rubbing his ridge with slickness before fisting his entire length hard, and fast, over and over. The tiredness of his muscles seemed to vanish. The exhaustion from the hard work that day forgotten. All there was, was Anna. In his mind, before his eyes. He could practically feel her around him; smell her sweetness filling his senses, clouding his brain. He thought of what it would be like if she were there right now, her beautiful, soft naked body, one knee on each side of his head, his face buried into her as he reached up to touch her breasts, press his thumbs to her nipples rubbing hard until she moaned, his tongue sinking into her, his lips teasing her. How he would lift her up and pull her onto his lap, sinking himself deep into her as he held her. Her head would roll back, she would moan, the sweetness of her pleasured voice would make him want to come right then but he wouldn't, he would rock into her, hold her backside, slide her up and down until they both couldn't take it anymore, sweaty foreheads pressed together, panting hot breath against each other's lips, Anna's fingers digging into his shoulders as she jerked and arched, his hands gripping her backside bruising hard and ferocious, forcing himself deeper into her than he'd ever been.

Kristoff's hand slowed as he stiffened even harder at this last thought. One final stroke of his thumb over the sensitive tip and his stomach and chest muscles clenched tight and hard, he bolted upright with the force of it, stifling a curse through his teeth, releasing himself into the side of his bedroll. His chest heaved, drenched in sweat, the thick muscles in his arms and shoulders quivered, tension finally leaving him exhausted. He sighed deeply and laid back down, totally spent. It wasn't nearly as satisfying as having Anna there, but at the very least hopefully he would be able to sleep now.

The next morning the men ate quickly and crested the pass just as dawn struck the horizon. Arendelle was at the bottom of this last, small hill. It was everything they could do not to run down it. There was a scattering of trees overhead, so they knew they could not be spotted from afar, which is why they learned to send a scout so people could be ready and waiting at market to buy the ice fresh – and so they could leave as soon as possible. They saw the town houses and the market ahead. Only Kristoff kept his eyes fixed on the brief glimpses of the castle and his thoughts occupied on who was in it.

Not an hour later they were in town, making their way noisily up Main Street towards their usual spot in the market. People clapped and cheered. It was an especially warm summer and they had been out of ice for a long time. Those who weren't already waiting in the market square came streaming out of their houses and followed behind the procession. They reached their market space and immediately braced the wagons. Kristoff took his usual place up top, unloading the ice as the older harvesters bartered the best deals. He kicked the back door of the wagon down and began yanking chunks of ice apart and pushing them down the ramp.

He was so focused on getting this done and getting to the castle as soon as possible, he didn't even notice the small figure in the front of the crowd in the hood with the long red braids. Finally, he heard his name in a pitch too high and sweet to be another harvester. He stopped moving ice and stood, scrutinizing the crowd carefully, his hand shielding his face from the glaring sun. He saw a tiny figure right in front of the wagon wearing a teal cloak he didn't recognize. He must have been hearing things, because he could have sworn that almost sounded like….ANNA!

The person in the teal cloak lowered their hood and stood beaming up at him, the same bright blue eyes he had been envisioning for the past four weeks. Without thinking, Kristoff grabbed the side of the wagon and jumped over it to the ground and before he could take a step, Anna was there. She jumped into his arms and began covering him in kisses. Only stopping long enough when he took her face and held her still to put his lips to her and kiss her deeply. The other harvesters smiled and chuckled at this display and another man happily jumped into the wagon to take Kristoff's place. They knew this was the first time Kristoff had ever had someone to come back to after a hard trip like that. He deserved a break. At any rate, it didn't look like he would be good for much more work anyway!

Anna was now clinging to him like a monkey, legs wrapped tight around his waist, arms around his neck. She squashed her nose against his and laughed happily as he hugged her so tight she felt her ribs may break. But she didn't care. He had clearly missed her as much as she missed him. What a good feeling that was! Anna began chattering wildly away as Kristoff carried her to a nearby bench under the shade of a large tree. Her bright, happy words flooded his senses and he felt himself healing and becoming whole again where the cold, harshness of the trip had left him raw and wounded. He watched her intensely, drinking her in as her hands flew through the air giving him all the Arendelle updates in verbal and visual detail, wanting nothing more than this. Just her, just like this. He soaked her in like rays from the sun.

Finally Anna choked and coughed; having talked so much her mouth went dry. Kristoff ran and got her a cup of water and then she decided it was his turn to talk. Kristoff's mouth slowly curled into his perfect, lopsided smile.

"What?" she asked anxiously. "Oh! I'm so sorry! There's probably something else you want to do isn't there? Do you have to go back and finish selling ice? Or, do you want to go take a bath? Not that you need one? I mean, you probably do, but I'm not saying you stink! Actually you smell wonderful! But do you want to get changed or unpack or eat? I told the cook to make stew just for you! I hope you feel like eating that! Is that ok? I just wanted…."

"Anna." Kristoff grabbed her flailing hands and held them still; her face had turned a strange shade of pink. He didn't think she had drawn breath in quite some time. He smiled warmly at her. "Anna, that all sounds wonderful. But all I really want? Is to be with you. Alone." He finished seriously. Anna's face quickly went from pink to scarlet.

"Oh. Ohhhh….yes. I would like that too…." She trailed off looking quickly around the market as if there was a convenient place for this to happen immediately. Kristoff chuckled.

"Well, it doesn't have to be this second! Although I was worried it might have to be! It's all I thought about these last few weeks….I mean, you… you were all I thought about" he whispered.

"You're all I've thought about too." Anna's face softened. They walked back through the market together. Kristoff exchanged nods and waves from the other harvesters. He could come back for the wagon tomorrow when all the ice was unloaded. He knew the other men could be trusted with it, and considering how many times he had stayed in the market after a long trip so others could rush home to their wives, he didn't feel bad about ditching them all now. He turned to Anna

"And if you think I smell wonderful, you've been cooped up in that castle too long." He cocked an eyebrow at her incredulously. She giggled. "First thing I'm doing is taking a bath." He said definitively. He put his arm around her waist, letting it gently settle on the soft curve of her hip. Feeling her move against him made something inside of him clench tight. The same familiar feeling he had in his tent several nights ago. Only this was more acute. It was her. She was right here, next to him. Anna beamed up at him and pressed closer to him.

"Let's go this way..." she suggested, steering him through the market.

They were towards the outskirts and the crowd was dwindling. Kristoff was seriously starting to question his self-restraint. Suddenly the evening ahead of him seemed daunting. Would he really have to bathe and eat dinner and unpack and act normal without being alone with Anna first? Why did that seem so completely impossible now? His brow creased with worry. He was so preoccupied; he barely had time to react when suddenly Anna popped out of his embrace and yanked him by the arm into a nearby fruit stand, slamming the flimsy door behind them.

"Anna! What are you…?" Kristoff stumbled after her. Anna spun around inside the empty stand. They were completely obscured, soft specks of light were all that filtered in through the closed up shutters and doors. No one had seen them go in.

"I found this place while I was waiting for you. It's not being used. The owner is away for the week…" she said breathlessly, working furiously at his sash.

"Wait, what? You….. what are you doing?" Kristoff stammered weakly, not even attempting to stop her.

"Kristoff, we may not get another chance alone together, until….I don't know when. I can't wait anymore. I just…can't." Anna yanked the sash off and threw it to the ground with vigor before grabbing the hem of his jerkin and stopping to stare up at him.

Kristoff knew with every fiber of his soul this was a horrible idea. It was so easy to get caught here – and not in just some remote passage in the castle, but here in the public market! It would cause a horrific scandal. Everyone in Arendelle knew they were an item but if they were to witness him, er… with the princess on the floor of an abandoned fruit stand? The embarrassment of having the townspeople see them was nothing compared to the wrath he was sure to incur from Elsa! Not to mention he knew he smelled absolutely rancid from four weeks of living outdoors and hard labor and no soap, despite Anna's assertions otherwise, and she was the exact opposite! Freshly bathed and sweet smelling. He worried she would pass out from the stench of him. But the tightness in his stomach, and other places, was merciless. It insisted on ignoring his common sense. He looked into her eyes, now soft with tears. Pain seared through his entire body at the thought of leaving the small shack without touching her. He knew she was right.

He peeled off his jerkin and sweater in one movement and quickly began pushing the straps of her summer dress down her shoulders as she hungrily ran her hands up his chest. A shiver went down his spine. He had waited so long to feel her touch. The several clasps on her dress were easily undone. He loved this dress and gratefully knew she must have worn it with this in mind. The bodice slid easily down her torso. She wasn't wearing any undergarments or corset. He flushed at the sight of her and grew hard with need. He pulled her to his chest, wanting her softness up against him. He kissed her fiercely and remembered all of the things he had dreamt of doing to her over the last four weeks. None of the fantasies could even come close to the thrill of actually being with her.

He yanked her skirts up around her waist as she tugged desperately at his pants; the knot in the drawstring was unyielding. Finally in frustration, Anna shoved her arm down the waistband and pushed her hand to him. He gasped in her mouth, and felt the very strong need to explode right then and there. He helped her get the drawstring untied and his pants finally slid down his legs.

Anna was so relieved she could have cried. She was worried Kristoff would refuse her in such a public place, but luckily his need was as desperate as hers. The feel of him in her hand, hard and smooth and impossibly large made her groan with pleasure. Kristoff smothered her noise with another kiss and smiled against her mouth. He kissed down her neck and against her collar bone as Anna tried valiantly to keep quiet. His hands ran down her back, cupping her backside, pulling her closer. She felt like he was about to devour her and she couldn't have been more ready for it. She was incredibly hot and wet, and when he put his hand to her and felt for himself what she already knew, it was she who had to smother his groan with a kiss.

They knew they didn't have much time. They would soon be missed. Kristoff didn't want her to lie on the dirty floor, so he picked her up instead. Bracing her against the wall of the stand, he hastily wrapped the skirt of her dress around his fist, holding her up with one arm. Anna's hands held him firmly and guided him into her. Her sudden sharp breath made him stop instantly. It had been a long time since they had done this.

"Slowly…." She whispered in his ear and, as difficult as it was, he obeyed, sliding carefully, gently, and shallowly into her. Their breath was hot and fast against each other's lips. Kristoff's muscles were tighter now than they had ever been over the last four weeks. The weight and power of ice was nothing compared to the strength it took for him to hold back from Anna. He continued pushing into her slowly, steadily, rocking back and forth. Anna stroked her hands through his chest hair, scraping her fingernails gently across his nipples making him stifle a growl. She felt down his strong arms, muscles flexed and hard, felt them as they supported her weight. She ran a soft palm down between them, along his firm stomach, feeling the soft, sweaty hair that trailed from his navel down to where he was in her. She felt him pull out and she stroked him, wet and slick, before pulling him back inside her. Kristoff's eyes rolled back and he bit his lip so hard he was sure he tasted blood.

Anna's back arched against the wall, her head rolled back and he kissed her neck roughly as he whispered her name over and over. Pressing her to the wall, he moved his hands up her sides to cup her breasts, soft and swollen, he stroked her nipples as he thrust deeper and deeper into her, sweat was now running down between his shoulder blades. Anna gripped his muscular neck. She lifted up her head, met his dark eyes and pulled him to her. She kissed him and held him there and he slowly pushed himself even further inside her, staying there, pulsing inside of her. There was nothing but the pounding of their hearts pressed together, their shallow breathing against the other's mouth, the steady, stillness of his throbbing ache inside of her. Anna suddenly pushed away to look at him, startled and wide eyed

"Oh Kristoff…" she gasped, and her wide eyes softened and rolled back as her lids fluttered shut and he felt her tighten around him, felt the waves of pleasure begin washing over her, felt her warm, wet release all over him and he shoved his mouth to hers to stifle both their cries as he finally succumbed to her, coming hard and deep.

They stayed quite still as their breathing slowed and the noises of the market returned. They smiled at each other with relief, happy and sated. Kristoff set her down gently, helped her smooth out her skirts before he pulled his own filthy clothes off the floor and began putting them on quickly. Anna watched him dress and sighed contentedly.

"Thank you." She said softly, in all sincerity. Kristoff looked at her, surprised.

"For what? For….for that?" He said disbelievingly.

"Well, yes. I knew you wouldn't be totally comfortable in a public place like this but, but….."

"It was perfect." Kristoff whispered in her ear. "I don't think I could have made it through an entire evening of baths and unpacking and dining without it. You always know exactly what I need." He smiled warmly at her and affectionately ran a hand down a fuzzy braid, trying to return some of its smoothness. Anna rose up on her tiptoes to kiss him. He always knew exactly what she needed to hear.

After their rendezvous in the market, Kristoff was now able to properly enjoy his bath. He soaked in the warm water for a long time, letting his muscles relax, letting the stench slowly dissolve from his skin. Eventually he grabbed a scrub brush and began working it over his body, scrubbing in the scented oil the servants had left next to the tub. Luckily it didn't smell too flowery and he suspected it had several pain relief and anti-inflammatory properties which he very much appreciated.

In fresh, blue linen pants and crisp white shirt, he tried his best to tame his now much too long and thick blonde hair and made his way to the dining hall. Elsa had really outdone herself. To Anna's great delight, after discouraging the 'welcome home' banner across the castle gate that Anna had proposed, Elsa had apparently reconsidered and created a version out of ice along the far wall of the dining hall. It matched the garlands of white summer flowers and green leaves and Kristoff raised his eyebrows in surprise at the decorations and feast laid before him.

Elsa greeted him with a smile and a hug much stronger than he would have expected from her small frame and dignified demeanor. The three of them sat down to eat and Elsa flashed Anna warning looks every time she launched into a series of questions about the trip. She knew Kristoff needed to eat. Four weeks of nothing but salted pork and fish and coffee on top of grueling labor had left his body lean. He was still broad and muscular, but there was not one ounce of fat on him and Elsa thought a little more softness around his jaw and waistline suited him much better. Finally, after his third helping of stew Kristoff sighed and leaned back in his chair, took a large swig of grog and began telling them of the trip. He was grateful they had given him a chance to eat and not talk and he suspected he owed this reprieve mostly to Elsa.

The sisters were so entranced by his stories, at one point he had to pause mid-sentence and observe them curiously. Anna's eyes were wide with wonder, her elbows on the table with her chin propped in her hands, her mouth slightly agape. Elsa was absolutely motionless and Kristoff sensed she was literally on the edge of her seat. He noticed the tiny ice tendrils forming on her silverware. Sometimes he forgot what a sheltered life they had lived. Up until the summer Elsa's powers were exposed, they lived in complete solitude in the castle and never saw any other places or people. Remembering this, he continued with his story, this time trying to describe things in even more vivid detail, reenacting scenes with uncharacteristic dramatic flair for their entertainment.

After dessert they retired to the library which was one of their favorite spots to relax. The night grew chilly and Kristoff built a roaring fire. Elsa sat in a high-backed chair across from him as he reclined on the sofa with Anna sitting on the floor propped up against one of his legs. They continued swapping stories and sipping brandy and eating chocolate late into the night until Elsa couldn't stop yawning and finally excused herself to bed. She kissed Kristoff's cheek on her way out.

"It's good to have you back." She smiled at him. Kristoff blushed and thanked her. Elsa left the library, closing the door behind her. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other as they distinctly heard the door lock. They didn't know how she had done it – perhaps she'd sent a bolt of ice through the lock? But obviously Elsa didn't mind them being alone together, and unsupervised. At least for tonight. Anna smiled at the look of shock on Kristoff's face.

"She was worried about you too, you know." She chuckled. "She's been hearing rumors and horror stories of the dangers of ice harvesting through town and from her advisors. I think she was worried you weren't going to make it back! I guess this is her way saying she's glad you did?" Anna shrugged.

"Well I guess we didn't need that fruit stand after all?" Kristoff teased, flashing his lopsided grin. Anna turned on her knees to face him.

"Well, maybe that was just a warm up?" She teased him back and wiggled in between his knees so they straddled her tiny frame. Kristoff's smile faltered. If Elsa hadn't just locked them in he would have had to protest, but seeing as how they'd sort of been given the all clear…..Although somehow he doubted very much that Elsa had this in mind when she locked the door for them!

"Warm up, huh? Oh you mean now we can…."

"Take our time…" Anna smiled seductively at him. She ran her hands up his thighs and found the drawstring of his pants and was delighted to find that this particular pair actually laced up the entire front seam. She slowly pulled on the knot which came easily undone. She then began methodically pulling the drawstring out of the lace holes. She could feel him already hard and she moved her mouth against the soft linen as she unlaced, breathing hot against him through the thin pants. She heard Kristoff mutter a long, low sigh before holding his breath completely. She pulled the last of the string loose, releasing him. She briefly admired him, hard and perfect, before bringing her tongue to glide slowly and wetly up the underside of his length. Kristoff bit back a moan as her small hand grasped him around the base and her tongue firmly caressed his tip, pressing against the sensitive ridge, circling his girth in hot, slow swirls. She slowly closed her lips around his thickness and guided him down her throat. He cursed under his breath as she drew him out again, her hand following her lips, sliding firmly over the wet, slick shaft. She sucked and pulsed against him, her fingers working delicate circles over his ridge before sliding down his length again.

She could feel him watching her and she looked up with him still in her mouth to meet his dark, hungry eyes. She took his hand, which was currently clutching the sofa cushions like a life support, and guided it to her hair. He moaned loudly and gratefully, and rolled his head back against the sofa before grabbing a fistful of her silken hair and pulling her down around him. She hummed happily and he began to sweat with the effort of holding back his desire.

Suddenly Kristoff felt the sweat seep into his new clean shirt. He sat up slightly and hastily grabbed the back of the tunic, yanking it over his head and tossing it aside. Anna pulled off of him and sat up, momentarily distracted by the sight of his chest, glowing in the firelight, clean and hard lined and broad. But before she could completely admire it, Kristoff returned his hand to her hair and guided her mouth to him again. Anna glowed with happiness that he desired her so strongly. She gladly returned to her enthusiastic attentions, continuing the long, slow strokes, alternating between teasing him playfully with the tip of her tongue and sinking him wet and hot as far down her throat as he would go. Kristoff sucked his breath in sharp and tugged her hair roughly before pulling her off of him and quickly standing up.

Before she could protest, he bent over, scooped Anna off the floor and placed her on the sofa where he had just been. Kneeling before her he slowly pushed the skirt of her dress up over her legs, his calloused hands brushing against her soft skin. Anna bit her lip, quivering in anticipation and Kristoff hummed low in the back of his throat with appreciation when he saw that she hadn't taken the time to put undergarments on. He began kissing her, starting at her knees, gently parting her legs, pulling her further down the sofa. His lips led a warm, wet trail up her inner thigh. Slow, soft kisses almost all the way….before he stopped and returned to repeat the same on the other thigh. Anna closed her eyes and leaned her head back and waited, her heart pounding in her chest, and just when it seemed he would keep kissing her forever, she felt him, his hot tongue pressed gently and lightly to her, his lips brushing her so tenderly. She put her hand to her mouth and bit her knuckles in frustration as he continued lightly teasing her, making her so wet she was certain it was ruining her dress, or the sofa, or both. But she didn't care. She ran her hands over his arms that were now stroking her thighs. She trailed them up his strong shoulders, nestled them in his thick hair. She pulled him closer to her and to her great relief he obliged her and pressed his mouth firmly to her now, licking slowly from deep within her to arch over her sensitive flesh. He stopped and took the swollen tenderness in his mouth, pulsing his tongue over and around it, driving her insane. He began caressing her with his fingers, barely teasing them inside of her, still laving her with his tongue. Anna moaned desperate and fevered. He smiled against her, tasting her wetness, letting her fill his senses as he pushed his fingers into her and stroked her firmly.

With great effort, Anna bit back a scream and tugged his hair urgently. Kristoff withdrew his hand and sat back on his heels. Her creamy skin made warm and bronzy by the light of the fire. Her eyes were heavy with need, her lips glossy and swollen. Anna sat up and pulled her dress off completely, letting him see her. She undid her braids, letting her hair fall loose around her shoulders. He pulled her to him, grasped her backside and held her close as he stood up and sat back down on the sofa with her on his lap. Anna straddled him, needing him desperately. She arched her back to position herself over him and he held her breasts, stroking them, taking her hard nipples in his mouth and sucking on them, flicking them with his tongue as she grasped him and sank down onto him until his whole length was inside of her. Kristoff groaned and grit his teeth. Every muscle tightened, every nerve was raw. His hands ran down the curve of her sides and gripped her hips. He began moving her, rocking her back and forth, pulling himself out, only to push her hard back down again. It felt so incredibly good he didn't know how he would manage to last. As he began moving faster, Anna arched her back again, her arms were behind her head with her hands tangled in her hair, bouncing lightly with his impact, letting him control the pace, lost to the sensation of him, the friction he was giving her, the warmth she anticipated entering her, filling her, making her ache for more.

He increased his rhythm, rocking her hard, thrusting up into her, meeting her halfway. His fingers dug into her flesh for purchase as she smiled down at him, moaning happily, her hands still tangled in her wild hair, her face flushed and her eyes dancing with firelight. Kristoff slowed down for fear of losing control, but just then, Anna leaned forward, grasped his shoulders, and whispered to him darkly

"I want to… feel you …." Kristoff's stomach dropped, he licked his lips, and grabbed her hips ferociously with a growl. Anna gave an appreciative gasp and began moving against him, riding him, sliding up and down with exquisite ease. Their rhythm reached a fevered pitch and they moaned together and at the very first hint of increasing tightness Kristoff lost all resolve. He cursed loudly and slammed her to him as hard as he could just as she moaned his name, jerking and clenching tightly, over and over around him, she covered him in her release as he filled her with his. The delicious warmth they shared spread through their bodies like the ocean tide, touching every part of them.

Kristoff buried his face in her as his body went limp, slumping into the sofa with a contented sigh. Anna grasped his head, burying her hands in his sweaty hair, holding him to her as every muscle relaxed, satisfied and spent. Her eyelids grew heavy as she slowly sank down to lie on Kristoff's broad chest, pressed to him skin against skin. Her only thoughts were the soft beating of his heart in her ear, the musky smell of his sweat, his breathing making her body rise and fall, his arms around her, warm and tender, his hands gently intertwined in her hair.

"Anna?" Kristoff said softly.

"Hmmm?" Anna responded drowsily, trying her hardest not to fall into a deep, warm sleep.

"That was the best welcome home I've ever had and… could ever hope for. It was better than anything I imagined those four weeks. So…. Thank you." Anna looked up. His expression was so solemn her heart felt like it might burst. She reached up and put her hand to his face. He closed his eyes and smiled, pressing his cheek into her palm.

"Thank you for coming back to me." She said softly.

"Always." He whispered.

"Then you'll always get a welcome home like that." She promised. Kristoff smiled down at Anna and nodded.

"Deal."


End file.
